


Unwrap

by h0jou



Series: qmk drabbles [1]
Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0jou/pseuds/h0jou
Summary: Mokuren is up for a wee-bit of experiment.
Relationships: Mokuren/Qu (Black Star -Theater Starless-)
Series: qmk drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099541
Kudos: 5





	Unwrap

".... Mokuren."

"Hm."

  
"Care to explain why you used my make-up?"  
Both of his hands rested on his waist out of concern for the black-haired, who's out of nowhere has the motivation to care for their own beauty routine. He's glad, really. But not when they hastily applied a really bold red colour on their lips. Even he could notice how their fingertips has some smear on them.

"Nothing. I just wanted to experiment a bit."  
"You could have asked for my help you know. If you want to learn m––"

Qu's speech quickly got cut off just like when Mokuren decided to break his stance and pulled him for a kiss.

How unfair. 

He was about to protest to Mokuren to ask before they borrow his lip cream.   
And how they suddenly let their tongue play around with his.   
And how their power could effortlessly pin Qu on the wall.

He really wish he could rebel, but even he doesn't have any willpower left when their lips are finally apart. He saw how Mokuren turns up a smirk as they replied to his stare.

"－Heh. This one smudged a lot."

**Author's Note:**

> actually made after a yume-prompt but, y'know, qmk brain went cosmic far north.....


End file.
